Happy and Heartbroken
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne feels helpless when she encounters a drunken, Niles in Frasier's apartment; unaware that his marriage has fallen apart. An AU version of a scene in "The Last Time I Saw Maris"


Relieved to be home after a hectic morning, Daphne removed her keys from her purse and quickly unlocked the door. As soon as she pushed it open, she peered inside the apartment, greeted with the surprise of her life.

For standing in the living room holding a six pack of beer... was Niles.

"Dr. Crane..."

He turned to her and smiled; staggering as he held up a can.

"Hello Daph-ne! Wanna beer?" he asked; his voice slurred.

"Um, no thank you, Dr. Crane." She replied, immediately forgetting about the stressful day she'd had.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm wonderful! Never been happier!" He replied. But Daphne could tell by his hint of sarcasm that things were anything but fine.

"I know it's not me place to ask, but is there somethin' you want to talk about? I've never seen you quite like this."

"Ah! That's because I've never been this... liberated before!" Niles replied.

"Sounds interestin'."

"It certainly is!"

Daphne smiled and joined him on the sofa. "Well I can't wait to hear all about it."

No sooner had she sat down, when Niles stood and began to pace the room; nearly stumbling in the process.

Daphne sprang from the sofa and grabbed Niles arm, steadying him the nick of time. "Dr Crane!"

"I'm all right, nothing to worry about." Niles said. "In fact I'm feeling better than ever!"

"Well I'm glad, but I wish you'd tell me-."

"Oh, what happened? I'd be glad to tell you! On the advice of my brother, I marched up the stairs and knocked on Maris' bedroom door. After fifteen minutes, she finally answered and luckily I was still feeling bold and strong! So after I demanded that she let me in, I marched into the room and gave her a piece of my mind!"

Daphne couldn't help but smile, for she knew how hard it was for Niles to stand up to his wife.

"That's wonderful, Dr. Crane!"

"It certainly is!" he said for the second time. "I let her know in no uncertain terms that I wasn't going to stand for her insincerity and utter disregard for my feelings any longer! And that I was appalled that she'd go off on some shopping spree while I sat at home worrying. Well, no more, Maris Crane!"

Overcome with pride, Daphne hugged Niles fiercely. "Good for you, Dr. Crane! I 'm so proud of you and I know your brother and father will be too!"

"Especially Frasier, since this is his entire fault!"

"What was Mrs. Crane's reaction to your assertiveness? I bet she was completely astonished!"

"Oh, she was astonished, all right." Niles replied. "She wants a divorce!"

At the unexpected confession, Daphne gasped; for this was the last thing she expected him to say.

Suddenly a rush of anger rushed through her and she had the most incredible urge to find her boss and shake some sense into him. How dare he stick his nose into Niles and Maris' problems!

But when she saw Niles hurt expression, she knew that confronting Frasier wasn't the answer.

"Thank you for your kindness Dap-hne, but I guess I'll be leaving now. Goodbye!" Niles said.

Helplessly she watched as he moved toward the door, but she wasn't about to let him leave. Between his drunkenness and his sadness, he was in no condition to drive.

As quickly as possible, she ran to the door in an attempt to stop him.

"Dr Crane, please don't leave!"

He smiled then. "I'm flattered that you want me to stay but I'm afraid that I'm not much good to anyone right now."

Daphne's hand went to his forearm. "That's not true, Dr. Crane! You're kind, sweet, sensitive and a wonderful friend."

He hung his head low. "No, I don't think so. Maris certainly doesn't."

Her heart ached at his sad expression, prompting her to take his hand and lead him to the sofa; coaxing him to sit down.

"Now just wait right there and I'll fix you some tea."

As quickly as possible, she ran into the kitchen and filled the tea kettle with water. While she waited for the water to boil, she put some hot scones on a plate and returned to the living room.

"The tea will be ready in a few minutes, Dr Crane but in the meantime-."

She stopped short when she spotted him drinking a glass of wine.

"No, Dr. Crane!"

She ran to him, gently taking the glass from his hand. "I know how you love your wine, but I don't think you should have any more to drink right now. I don't want you to get hurt... God knows your wife has hurt you enough."

The minute the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them.

"I-I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

To her horror he began to cry, breaking her heart even further.

"Oh Maris..."

She hugged him warmly, doing her best to ease his pain. But she could see that she wasn't doing much good.

"Come on, Dr. Crane. Let's sit on the sofa." She said, coaxing him onto the seat once more.

He sniffled, reminding her of how much pain he was in. When she hugged him again, she could feel the dampness of his tears against her neck.

"It's all right." She said soothingly. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I know it hurts."

As he cried, she held him close; rocking him back and forth like a child. Her hand moved in gentle circular strokes that miraculously seemed to be working.

His sobs calmed, Daphne slowly released her hold on him. "Are you going to be all right?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"I'll just get your tea, then."

Returning to the kitchen, she blinked back tears. It simply wasn't fair. Dr Crane was a wonderful, sweet and kind man and he'd tried so hard to make his marriage work.

He didn't deserve to be in so much pain.

Carrying the pot of tea and two teacups, she returned to the living room; her heart warming at the sight.

Niles was sound asleep, his head leaning against the end of the sofa. He looked so peaceful and happy, as though his pain had suddenly disappeared.

The thought made her sigh; If only that were true.

She hurried into Frasier's bedroom and grabbed a blanket and a pillow and then returned to the living room.

Careful not to disturb Niles, she slid the pillow underneath his head and covered him with the blanket; startled when he began to stir.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane." She whispered. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Love you... Daph-ne." he said; his voice gently slurring.

The statement made her laugh. "Oh, Dr. Crane, you really have had a lot to drink, haven't you?" Then she sighed. "Well, that's understandable, given the pain you're in."

With a smile, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

**THE END**


End file.
